Tanto ganas, tanto pierdes
by April Starlight
Summary: Y esto es lo que más me gusta de ti Kagura. Si pudieras escucharme justo ahora estallarías en incontenibles carcajadas. Regalo de cumpleaños para Agatha Romaniev del Foro ¡Siéntate!


Tanto ganas, tanto pierdes.

Summary: Y esto es lo que más me gusta de ti Kagura. Si pudieras escucharme justo ahora estallarías en incontenibles carcajadas.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi y yo únicamente lo utilizo para escribir.

Este Fic va dedicado para Agatha Romaniev (mejor conocida como la reina del crack), guapa espero que en tu cumpleaños lo pases genial y ojalá te guste esta historia que fue hecha con cariño especialmente para ti.

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba repleto de gente hablando al unísono lo que ocasionaba un barullo insoportable, cada cierto tiempo se podía escuchar la voz de una enfermera solicitando quién sabe qué y las sirenas de las varias ambulancias que llegaban con su cargamento de enfermos me estaban taladrando los tímpanos y los nervios.<p>

Estaba harto de que cada vez que intentaba preguntar por el estado de Kagura fuera enviado, ya no tan amablemente, de vuelta a la sala de espera con un montón de mocosos llorones y gente que sólo parecía diseñada para tomar café.

Naraku se retorció incómodo en su silla una vez más, sentía la casi imperiosa necesidad de apartar de un puñetazo a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, agarrar al incompetente doctor que estaba atendiendo a su novia y obligarlo a decirle qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente. Pero sabía que si lo hacía lo único que iba a conseguir sería que lo sacarán de ahí a la fuerza y no podía abandonar a Kagura, no ahora.

* * *

><p>La conocí en un bar, su esbelta figura y esos ojos color rojo sangre me gustaron inmediatamente, conozco el poder de mi atractivo así que sabía que no se podría resistir a mí. Su actitud altanera y divertida cerró el trato y me dediqué a seducirla.<p>

Era bailarina, de eso y de más detalles sobre ella me enteré después. También me di cuenta de que su libertad era más importante que todo y desde el primer momento supe que ella nunca iba a pertenecerme. Nuestra relación se sostenía en básicamente unas buenas dosis de sarcasmo y sexo que nuestras peleas ponían aún más interesante.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que Kagura me anunció que estaba embarazada, lo hizo sin ceremonias ni falsos sentimentalismos. Estaba incluso preparada para irse, tenía ya sus maletas listas, ella estaba segura de que apenas me lo dijera yo la iba a sacar de mi departamento y para ser sincero realmente lo pensé. Se sintió como una puñalada por la espalda; se suponía que ella se encargaba de cuidarse y por eso yo nunca me preocupé cuando de cumplir con nuestros deseos se trataba y para ser sincero nunca la vi oponerse. Pero ella es como una droga, pruebas un poco y aunque te gusta no la necesitas pero mientras más pruebas de ella más conoces la dimensión del abismo al que te enfrentas y el poder adictivo que posee.

El embarazo comenzó a desarrollarse sin problemas aparentes más allá del asco que le producían ciertos alimentos y un humor peor que el que tenía siempre y eso sí era decir bastante.

El bebé nunca causó demasiados problemas, no pataleaba y casi nunca se movía, incluso varias veces el doctor creyó que había muerto. Hasta hoy en la madrugada cuando Kagura comenzó a hincharse inesperadamente, ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo y aunque no lo admitiré nunca frente a ella o frente a nadie me preocupé y prácticamente la obligué a subirse a mi auto para llegar al hospital. Para cuando llegamos Kagura estaba casi inconsciente y sus manos y pies estaban hinchados al doble de su tamaño normal, se la llevaron y a mí me dejaron en claro varias veces que me notificarían ante cualquier cambio.

* * *

><p>—Señor Hasimoto —era el doctor de Kagura.<p>

—Finalmente, he esperado aquí durante más de una hora sin recibir noticias —dije hastiado.

—Escuche señor Hasimoto —continuó el médico, ignorándome. —El estado de la mujer es bastante delicado, ella está atravesando por un cuadro de preclamsia lo que significa que sus riñones están reteniendo líquido y eso es lo que ha causado la hinchazón. Pero no es sólo eso, su presión arterial se encuentra muy elevada y esto es realmente peligroso tanto para ella como para la criatura. Hemos hecho de todo para estabilizarla pero nuestros esfuerzos no están dando resultado. ¿Es usted el padre de la criatura?

—Sí.

—Bien entonces ya que la paciente no tiene familiares y está inconsciente le corresponde a usted decidir; podríamos practicar una cesárea de emergencia lo cual incrementaría las posibilidades de supervivencia del bebé pero que podría ser fatal para la paciente, por otro lado podríamos administrarle medicación muy fuerte para la hipertensión pero no tenemos la certeza absoluta de que funcionaría pero causará la muerte o trastornos graves al bebé.

No podía creerlo, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que tendría que pasar por esta clase de situación, cómo podría yo mirar a la cara a Kagura y decirle que había matado a nuestro hijo o por el otro lado qué haría yo solo con un bebé. Al mirar la indecisión en mi rostro el médico dijo:

—Le daré unos minutos para que visite a la paciente y se decida.

—Gracias.

* * *

><p>Kagura se encontraba en la mejor habitación del hospital de Tokio, tendida en su cama enganchada a varias máquinas y sueros, sólo podía identificar el constante pitido que demostraba que aún seguía conmigo, mirarla ahí era como un error, alguien tan joven y llena de vida enfrentándose a la muerte y a una decisión que yo tendría que tomar. Me acerqué hasta su cama con una silla y agarré su mano entre las mías mientras miraba las sombras que la lámpara a su lado proyectaba en su rostro.<p>

—Bien Kagura, aquí me tienes —me sentía ridículo en aquella situación pero en ese momento tenía el presentimiento de que no debía guardarme nada. —Seguro te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos, nadie podría olvidarse de mí. Sabes la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue que eras detestable pero me gustaste. Siempre libre como el viento nada ni nadie puede contenerte ni siquiera yo. Me habría gustado poder extirpar tu corazón y así ser tu único dueño y señor al que deberías obedecer eternamente —dije mientras se me escapaba una ligera sonrisa —Pero eso sería engañarme, conociéndote habrías tramado una rebelión para librarte de mí. Nunca pude verte como una madre Kagura ni aún con esa enorme barriga que cargabas pero sinceramente tampoco quisiera verte muerta —suspiré.

—Y esto es lo que más me gusta de ti, Kagura. Si pudieras escucharme justo ahora estallarías en incontenibles carcajadas, dirías que me he vuelto ridículo o tal vez con esa soberbia tan típicamente tuya dirías que siempre estuve loco por ti. No lo sé…

Justó en aquel momento una de aquellas máquinas comenzó a emitir una alarma, Kagura abrió la boca desesperadamente como si la vida se le escapara y estuviera intentando evitarlo. Naraku aplastó tan fuerte el timbre de emergencia junto a Kagura que no se sorprendería de haber dejado sorda a alguna enfermera.

De pronto Kagura comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, en ese momento llegaron varias personas y lo sacaron contra su voluntad. No tuvo oportunidad de decidirse, y ahora los perdería a ambos.

* * *

><p>Un momento después de haberlo sacado del cuarto de Kagura se la llevaron hacia el quirófano, nadie podía o no querían darle explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no le quedó otro remedio más que esperar.<p>

Luego de lo que a su parecer fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida salió el mismo doctor con el que había conversado antes.

—Señor Hasimoto, la paciente sufrió eclampsia y por ello convulsionó. En su estado no había nada más que hacer para ayudarla. Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Y para eso se la llevaron? —preguntó Naraku intentando controlarse mientras sentía la ira correr por sus venas. Ya verían ese doctor y ese hospital de pacotilla quien era él.

—Cálmese señor, ha sido para salvar al bebé. Y lo hemos conseguido, es una niña prematura por lo que ahora se encuentra en el área de cuidados neonatales, es algo baja de peso pero como no se le administró a su madre algún medicamento dañino la niña se encuentra perfectamente sana.

— ¿Niña? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, él esperaba un niño. Pero ahora eso no importaba sólo significaba que él era un nuevo padre y que no tenía ni la más jodida idea de cómo cuidar a una criatura.

—Puede pasar a verla por aquella puerta —señaló el doctor y lo dejó solo, a decir verdad aquel hombre lo intimidaba un poco y sentía lástima por aquella pobre niña.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, tranquilamente dormida, su hija. La veía tan pequeña que seguro podía sostenerla con apenas una mano, Kagura ya no estaba pero él tendría que cuidarla.<p>

Aquella niña sí que era fuerte y el mismo se encargaría de volverla una digna hija suya y de Kagura, comenzando por su nombre. Ella se llamaría Jiyuu, su hija se llamaría libertad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Hola, espero que no me hay quedado muy OOC es la primera vez que escribo sobre Naraku y la situación es algo complicada. Aun así siéntense en total libertad de decirme si algo no les ha gustado.

April.


End file.
